Kiba Loses His Mind
by akamaru99
Summary: Kiba always thought that Ino was pretty cute, but they had never really talked much. However, they get paired together randomly for a simple delivery mission and they do a little more than just talking. Kiba wants nothing to do with romance, but he find himself falling in love with the blonde kunoichi. Definite KibaIno pairing. M for language
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto does.

It was a picturesque day in Konoha. Sunny, a nice breeze, everyone seemed cheerful. The reconstruction of the village was taking place and it was still a mess from the attack by Pain, but the village people were optimistic for the future. After all, their hero Naruto Uzumaki was home to protect them.

There was one shinobi who wasnt as pleased with Naruto's efforts as the rest. Riding on his loyal companion Akamaru's back, Kiba Inuzuka navigated the streets of Konoha. Yes, he had contributed a little to the village's defense, fighting off one of Pain's paths with the help of his sister Hanna, but he was still displeased with his efforts. He had done a lot of thinking lately. Coming out of the academy, he and Akamaru had been of the stronger graduates. However now, they had fallen behind in strength and development. Not to mention, he was incredibly jealous of Naruto, even though he would never say it out loud.

"I still don't get how that idiot became so strong. We had him beat at the chunin exams until he accidentally farted! We should be way stronger than him!" the Inuzuka boy muttered to his dog.

Akamaru whined in agreement. _"Yes, I know. It's ok, the village is safe. We can train even harder now, though!"_

"I agree, Akamaru. Let's get to it soon," replied the now determined Kiba, "but first we have to take care of whatever Lady Tsunade wants. She probably called us in for some minor mission."

Shizune had came to Kiba's house that morning, letting him know that he was wanted by the Hokage. "No rush though," she assured, "I think it is just a simple delivery mission or something similar."

He arrived at the Hokage's office, knocked on the door, and entered.

"You called for me, Lady Tsunade?" Kiba said, "I hope it's nothing too taxing or difficult."

"Oh hello there Kiba," the Hokage replied, looking up from her paperwork, "I have just a simple task for you. Seeing as you aren't hurt from the invasion, you were a good choice."

"Yeah, I wasn't hurt, since I totally overpowered my opponent." Kiba smirked cockily, under his breath. He was half kidding and half serious, being that he was still as arrogant as ever.

"No, Kiba," Tsunade said, defiantly, "it's because you were lazy and didn't help out like you could have. You are a strong shinobi, but you are really lazy sometimes. I wish you would step up your training or performance on the battlefield..."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Kiba. He was surprised that the Hokage would attack him like that, "what do you know about my training?! Akamaru and I could have easily taken down Pain by ourselves if we got the chance!"

Tsunade sighed at the dog-boy's foolishness. "Trust me Kiba, I know what it takes to be a great ninja and you certainly have the potential, just no the work ethic or hard work at the moment. Someday you will be the leader of the Inuzuka clan and someday a leader for this village. Pain would have squashed you two if it came down to it, we both know that."

"Ugh. I'm not even going to argue with you right now. I am so sick and tired of this," refuted Kiba. He just wanted to take the mission and get out of that office.

"Ok then. Well think about what I've said," replied Tsunade, "The mission is simply to deliver this message to the Village Hidden in the Sand. It simply tells them about the attack that we just underwent. Considering our close alliance, I just wanted to keep them up to date." She handed Kiba the scroll, "Oh, also... I think I will assign another ninja to this mission," she looked down at her desk for a moment, "Ino will be fine. It is a long trip out there so I will send two just for precautionary reasons. And it's pretty hot and dry out there. She does know some medical ninjutsu so she will be of help if you get really dehydrated or sick."

"Ok, whatever. I'll grab her now and we'll head out this afternoon," Kiba sheepishly replied, "Let's go, Akamaru."

Kiba and Akamaru went straight to the Yamanaka flower shop after their meeting with the Hokage.

"I can't fucking believe she would insult us like that. She should have more confidence in her own shinobi."

 _"I know. Maybe she just wants to push us to work harder."_

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. At least we can get away for a little bit, on this mission. We'll see how this goes with Ino." Kiba had never really thought much of Ino. They barely ever talked, even at the academy. Kiba thought to himself that this was the first mission he had been assigned to with Ino that he could remember. Maybe he could talk her up a little, he thought. After all, she had always been the most attractive girl of their class.

"Hmm... Ino is supposedly really bossy and kind of annoying. People have said that we're kind of alike... Pshhh, whatever that means. I never talk to her, but she IS pretty hot. She's got a nice face... Not to mention that ass!" Kiba thought to himself, daydreaming.

They had arrived at the flower shop. Kiba and Akamaru loved walking by the shop because of the aromas that the flowers gave off.

"Hey, Ino! We've been assigned to a mission together," Kiba exclaimed, entering the shop.

Ino was behind the counter, and had just helped a customer. "Oh hey Kiba. What's the mission. Kind of odd for Tsunade to be sending us out just after the attack..."

"Just delivering a message to the Sand Village. But it's a long travel, so she wanted two people to go," Kiba explained," I guess she thought that us two would be good choices."

"Oh, I see. Let me run upstairs and grab my backpack and we might as well go now. The sooner the better, right?" Ino ran upstairs, and immediately Kiba got down and started sniffing the flowers. He didn't want Ino to see, after all it was a bit embarrassing for a grown man to be on the ground of a flower shop sniffing at the aromas.

"Oh my god, these smell so fucking good," Kiba exclaimed, laying on the ground,"get a whiff, Akamaru!"

Ino just came down the stairs to see Kiba on the ground. "You like the flowers, huh?" Ino giggled, knowing Kiba would be embarrassed.

Kiba turned around and sat up, as if he was doing nothing at all, blushing just a bit. "Uhh, yeah, haha they smell pretty good."

"Alright, well let's get out of here. I don't want this mission to take long."

"It shouldn't, not with me leading it," Kiba remarked, grinning. He got up and chased Ino out of the shop, as she had already gotten on her way toward the gate, "Hey, wait up."

"How about you hurry up," replied the blonde, not turning around.

 _This is a great time to get a little flirty_ , Kiba thought to himself naughtily, _wonder how she'll react to this_. He ran up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into him. "What? You trying to run away from me or something?" Kiba asked, in the most flirty and playful way imaginable. Ino might as well have just melted right there. She always saw him as hot, but what was this all of a sudden?

"Haha, noooo," she replied, cheeks turning red, "I just want to get going!"

"Alright then, let's go."

 _Woah, what the hell was that?_ Ino was shocked at her reaction to such a subtle gesture by Kiba. _That was weird. So random. Why did I react like that?_ She tried to brush it off. _Whatever..._

 _Wow. She sure was into that._ Kiba's confidence with Ino had just gotten a hearty boost. _This might just be easier than I thought it would be!_

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba Sets his Sights

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

Kiba and Ino were now well on their way to Sunagakure. At this point they were in the forest, hopping with alacrity from tree branch to tree branch. Ino by her feet and Kiba on Akamaru's back. It had been a relatively quiet trip to this point. They had been traveling for several hours, but had only talked briefly while taking breaks. For whatever reason Ino really wanted to get this mission over with, so she was hopping pretty quickly, about 10-15 meters in front of Kiba. Unsurprisingly, Kiba just could not take his eyes off of her. His eyes crawled up and down her body. Her beautiful flowing blonde hair, her great butt, and those fantastic legs. _Man, she is pretty_ , he thought.

 _Man, I can't wait to get back to the village to get me some of that._ He chuckled to himself in his head. Who would have known that he would get so lucky as to be assigned Ino as his partner!

Kiba had always had his ways with the girls around Konoha. Although he had never gotten with any of his fellow ninjas, he had had quite a few relationships with some of the civilians. He knew though, that while he was a shinobi and was always busy, he couldn't really have a serious relationship with any of these girls. For the most part, he just went for looks and best sex. He had actually gotten a bit of a reputation with the girls as shallow, but many of them simply could not stay away from him. He had his looks, toned body, and boy, could he sweet-talk a girl.

Although she was in no way regarded as a slut or whore, Ino had gotten around Konoha on her own. She did have a stint with Sai, which was quickly broken off because of his lack of emotions and insensitive. In addition, she had a few short-lived runs with other non-ninjas in Konoha. Unlike Kiba, Ino found personality to be just as important as appearance. She was sweet and caring off the battlefield, but a fierce competitor on.

The day was coming to an end and Ino and Kiba were running out of sunlight.

"I say we stop here," Kiba shouted ahead to Ino, "I think Akamaru's getting a little tired." He patted the huge dog's head. "Thanks for the ride today. Maybe tomorrow you can ride on my back!," he joked.

Ino stopped and turned around. "Alright, that's fine, I guess." She hopped down to the forest floor and unloaded her pack. "I'll get a fire going and we can have some dinner."

Kiba held his stomach as it grumbled. "i didn't realize I was so hungry... You better be cookin' up something tasty," he said, teasing Ino.

"I'm not cooking for you, so don't think that," she replied playfully, "You're cooking for yourself!"

They ended up cooking some steak over the fire, and it turned out just fine. It was getting late and probably about time to get to bed, but neither of them were sleepy. Ino sat at the trunk of a tree, resting her back on it as she gazed upon the beautiful star-lit sky. Kiba sat with Akamaru, who was knocked out cold. He thought to himself, _maybe now is a good time to talk Ino up a little more..._

It was actually getting quite cold as it got later in the night. Ino noticed Kiba actually shivering a little bit as she pulled a blanket out of her pack and wrapped herself up. "You should have known that we're near the desert and it gets ridiculously cold at night," Ino said, showing some concern toward her comrade, "You're going to get sick!"

"I always sleep with just my clothes on missions," he replied, "I've never slept in a place this cold before." The usually sarcastic Kiba was now shivering, near freezing. He said, jokingly at first, "Here, let me get in that blanket with you and let's cuddle."

Ino knew he meant it as a joke, but she offered anyways. "I know you're joking but... it's a pretty big blanket. We can share if you want, and as long as it's not too awkward for you." Of course she had to conclude her offer by mocking the Inuzuka kid.

In his head, Kiba thought, _hell yeah! I'm definetely down for that,_ but he courteously made sure. "Are you sure? I mean I was only kidding."

"Oh, you're such a gentleman. Yeah, it's fine I don't care."

Kiba crawled on over to the blonde kunoichi's spot and lifted up the blanked and got under. They lay there, still wide-awake, staring up at the stars. They went on chatting for a bit, about their desires, hopes, whatnot.

"You know Naruto's not even that great. Why can't I become Hokage one day?" pondered Kiba, still envious of the Jinchuriiki.

"yeah, says the guy who lost to him in the Chunin exams," Ino teased, "and that was before he even knew how to control his chakra!"

"ugh, I'm not even going to try and explain that."

"I'm just kidding," Ino assured, "Don't worry, I've heard about you and your new moves and how much stronger you've gotten, even though we're never really together in battle." She scooted a little closer to Kiba, her heart racing. _Wow, he is really turning me on right now._

"Oh yeah, you've heard? Not surprising, considering I am kind of the man." Kiba said totally kidding. His mood turned from cocky to disappointed in an instant, though. He sighed, "But this past invasion by the Akatsuki made me realize that I'm not strong enough right now. Even Tsunade had to point it out earlier."

Ino seemed sad at the fact that Kiba had become sad. "Hey, that's okay. We defeated Pain, and if you're unhappy with your strength then you can always train more!" she said, comforting Kiba. At that moment, she made a decision to herself. She turned and looked at the Inuzuka heir. _Boy, he still looks pretty sexy even when he's sad. Those red markings just get me too..._ She decided that she wanted him. She was going to go for it, she told herself.

Ino slowly picked up her hand and place it on Kiba's thigh, caressing him and his muscular quads. Kiba totally noticed it, but he pretended that he didn't continuing to stare up at the sky. "Thanks Ino, appreciate it." He reached down and grabbed his counterpart's fingers tenderly. "You know, I've actually been working on a new technique." Kiba turned and tenderly kissed Ino, caressing her neck. They separated for breath, and Ino asked, "Oh yeah? and what's that?" Kiba leaned in once more, replying, "I call it being a sexy son-of-a-bitch." In response, Ino couldn't help but laugh, pulling away for a moment. Kiba looked at her, with a huge grin on his face. He was proud of making her laugh. "What, you don't like my name for it?" Ino gathered herself and leaned back in. "No, I love it. And I'll admit that it's pretty damn effective."

 _Holy shit. Holy shit. He really is a sexy son-of-a-bitch. I can't handle it._ Unlike Kiba, Ino was actually a virgin. She was unsure of what was about to happen, but one thing was for sure: she sure as hell wanted it.

For Kiba, this was no more than routine. _Game, set, match baby. Sealed the deal. Too easy._ He couldn't help but compliment himself. _You really are a sexy son-of-a-bitch, aren't ya bud?_ The Inuzuka heir was about to have one helluva night.

To be continued...


End file.
